smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Frog Prince/Part 5
Empath's personal journal. With Prince Theodore back in his castle and restored to his normal human form, Poet now has the ending that he was hoping for to complete his novel. Although there was a bit of an argument over whether the book should be titled "The Frog Prince" or "The Prince And The Hopper" before it went to press, Poet was nonetheless pleased to see his novel being published and widely distributed among his fellow Smurfs. This smurf senses that the novel has been well-received by most of the Smurfs in the village who have read it so far, even if Brainy is the only one who was disappointed that Poet couldn't have chosen him as the subject for his novel. ----- At Tapper's Tavern, there was a small celebration among Empath, Tapper, and Poet as the village bartender poured champagne into their glasses before they made a toast. "Here's to the success of your first novel, Poet," Tapper said as the three of them raised their glasses together and then took a sip. "Thank you, Tapper, but I couldn't have completed the novel without the help of Empath here...and of course, Smurfette," Poet said. "She was the one who finally broke the spell on the poor prince that smurfed him back to normal." "Aye, it's such a surprising twist to the story that I wouldn't have expect to have seen it smurfing when I have read it, Poet," Tapper said. "So tell me, Empath, how are you handling Smurfette being one of the stars of the story?" "This smurf couldn't be more pleased with Poet's inclusion of her in the novel playing an important part with the prince having a happy ending, even if it isn't with the woman that he thought he loved," Empath said. "But now Prince Theodore's heart is smurfed on Smurfette, which would make things a little awkward between you and her, even though he is only a human," Tapper said. "That would make for the most intriguing love triangle that anyone has ever smurfed," Poet said. "This smurf does admit to feeling a little jealous that there would be a human in Smurfette's life that would draw her attention away from her fellow Smurfs, including this smurf," Empath said. "Aye, the lassie doesn't know what she's smurfing out on with her fellow Smurfs, Empath," Duncan said as he joined the three Smurfs at the counter. "You think that she would ever smurf her happiness with someone like Theodore?" "What matters to this smurf is that she does find her happiness, as long as her mind leads her heart to the right place and the right person for her, Duncan," Empath said. "And if it leads her toward this smurf or any of you Smurfs, then so be it." "Oh, how I dream of the day when it would be me and Smurfette at the altar together, smurfing our vows to love each other until death do we smurf," Poet said. "But I can't help feeling that it might end up being you that she will smurf to the altar with, Empath." "This smurf is not in any rush to get married to Smurfette anytime soon, Poet, which you can rest assured," Empath said. "But when that time smurfs, laddie, I hope that I will be there to see that you and Smurfette will be quite smurfy with each other," Duncan said. "If this is the will of the Almighty, then I certainly hope to be among my fellow Smurfs to see Empath and Smurfette have a smurfy ending together," Tapper said. "So are there any plans for a follow-up to your recently published master work, Poet?" Empath asked. "You know me, Empath, that true art cannot be rushed," Poet said. "I want to smurf some time to enjoy the success that I have with my first novel before I embark on my next epic masterpiece, whatever it may smurf." "This smurf understands, Poet," Empath said. "Whenever you're ready, this smurf is certain that you'll find your inspiration somewhere to begin your next work." "Well, here's to the future, and whatever it may smurf for us," Tapper said as he raised his wine glass for another toast. "Here, here," the other three Smurfs said as they raised their glasses together. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Frog Prince chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles